


I can’t save you

by obscureshipyard



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Billy Hargrove Being an Asshole, Billy Hargrove Is Bad at Feelings, Billy Hargrove Needs a Hug, Bipolar Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Billy Hargrove, Bisexual Steve Harrington, Boys Kissing, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, Frottage, Good Babysitter Steve Harrington, Good Parent Jim "Chief" Hopper (mentioned), Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Internal Conflict, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Nancy Wheeler (Mentioned) - Freeform, Protective Steve Harrington, Steve Harrington-centric, Unsafe Sex, super soft...like 10 ply
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:00:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24758956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obscureshipyard/pseuds/obscureshipyard
Summary: chapter 1Steve doesn't know why he agreed to this... oh, right, because he's a sucker. He's a sucker who agreed to try and reach out to Billy Hargrove, of all people, and do... something. Either way things did not end up going how he planned. He figured he'd end up with some bruises. He just never expected those bruises to be on his lips and on his hips. And he certainly didn't expect he'd be left wanting more.chapter 2-5Weeks later Billy shows up at Steve's house, battered and bleeding. Steve cares for Billy and the weekend takes them both to places they never thought they'd go.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Comments: 13
Kudos: 194





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Huge than you to TemptedForTea for editing and encouragement especially with getting this beast written and posted!

Steve took a breath. The locker room was nearly empty now. Only one other person stayed this late after practice, Billy. Just the person Steve needed to talk to. He silently ran through the million reasons he shouldn’t be doing this. But his feet refused to turn from the direction they were heading, right towards Billy’s locker.

Steve was completely dumbfounded as to where he picked up on the sudden surge of nobility and righteousness in his life. He wasn’t sure how he went from the most popular asshole in school to de facto den mother of Hawkin’s outcasts.

“Harrington?” Billy’s suspicious voice pulled Steve out of his fog. Steve realized he was standing less than five feet from the other boy, staring.

“Uh,” He said, intelligently. “Hey man, I uh, can I, um, talk to you about something?” Steve shrugged his shoulders and crossed his arms over his chest, then uncrossed them, then re-crossed them. Billy remained eerily still in front of his empty locker, shirt tossed over his shoulder, wet hair dripping. He didn’t say a word, merely watched the other boy struggle.

“Look...Max told me about your old man.” Steve said to his feet. When he looked back up it was just in time to see incredibly blue eyes turn from apathy to anger.

“You been talking to my step sister again, perv?” Billy shoved past Steve on his way to the line of sinks and mirrors. “Just can't keep away from that jailbait, can you?” He sneered before turning to fix his wet hair in the mirror. Steve saw the tension in the other boy’s shoulders. His breathing was shallow, and he wouldn’t look Steve in the eye.

Steve knew better. He knew if he pushed this he was more likely to end up with Billy beating the shit out of him again than solving anything. But, the ache in his chest kept him from turning back. Max had asked him to help. She didn’t have anyone else to turn to, and as Dustin and the other munchkins had pointed out, Steve was a sucker when it came to helping them. He’d literally faced monsters from an alternate dimension for them, what was one conversation with Billy?

“She told me how he treats you.” Steve felt like wincing. _What was the right thing to say? How did you talk to someone about shit like this without making them feel embarrassed? Without saying the wrong thing?_ It amazed him how much more confident he felt standing in the junkyard surrounded by demodogs than in the locker room facing down Billy. At least he knew how those monsters were going to react.

Steve knew the demodogs wanted to eat him. He knew they were the enemy. But, how did you talk to a victim? How did you make someone feel safe, especially when you knew that person’s favorite coping mechanism was attacking you?

“And how does that bitch say he treats me?” Billy turned to face Steve, leaning his hip against the sink. He crossed his arms over his bare chest and watched Steve with a hardened expression.

“Max said he hits you. Yells at you for everything. Calls you names. Hurts you.” Steve had nothing to say but what he knew. Rage burned in Billy’s eyes, Steve was surprised he wasn’t bursting into flames, or at least getting punched.

Billy’s whole body shook. Steve remembered that rage, it looked the same as that night at the Byers’ when Billy kicked his ass. “She says you pick fights with him when he goes after Max and her mom--”

“She's a fucking liar. Doesn't know shit.” Billy erupted. He took a threatening step towards Steve, but the other boy didn’t move.

“I've seen bruises on you. I’ve seen you wince when you think no one’s looking.” Steve quietly added. He was grateful for the lockers he leaned on, keeping him from turning tail and running. Every instinct in his body screamed for him to stop, to run.

“Been looking at me, Harrington? Been watching me?” Billy stepped closer. Anger was rolling off him, but it twisted from pure rage to something different. Steve felt the sudden charge in the air make his skin prickle as Billy moved. They were inches apart, eyes locked together. Billy always ran hot and cold, but this was a look Steve had never seen directed at him from the other boy.

“Look man, deflect all you want. Hit me, whatever, it won’t solve anything.” Steve didn’t blink. He forced his body to remain relaxed despite his racing heart. They were both breathing fast. He could feel the heat from Billy’s body teasing his skin as if they were touching. Billy wasn’t attacking, and Steve had no idea what to do.

“Don’t want to hit you, Harrington.” Billy’s voice was low, his gaze dropped to Steve’s lips. “I want to see you weak.” He practically whispered the words into Steve’s mouth as their lips met. Billy pinned Steve to the lockers.

Steve groped blindly but didn’t push Billy away. Hands moved quickly over warm muscles. Fingers dug bruises into skin making them both more desperate to feel the pleasure and the pain. Billy pressed his whole body against Steve, wedging his knee between Steve’s legs until he rode Billy’s thigh.

Steve’s cock throbbed in his jeans, but for the life of him Steve couldn’t think of what to do about it. He never expected Billy to lash out like this, to get him where he was weak. He wasn’t surprised the blond could completely manipulate the situation like no one else. Billy was wild, he was untamed, and he had complete control over Steve with just one kiss.

Billy nipped at Steve’s lips. He tasted every inch of Steve’s mouth with his tongue. It was a fiery heat, but then it slowed. Steve could barely breathe. He didn’t care about breathing. Billy kissed more fiercely than any girl. He took what he wanted, and Steve found himself so very willing to give up everything.

“You want more?” Billy teased as he pulled away. Steve chased after his mouth, but a firm hand at his throat held him back. “Say it. Tell me.” Steve’s head was swimming. He wanted Billy to kiss him again. He wanted more friction than the teasing roll of hips. Teenage hormones and unanticipated pleasure had him in a fog of poor decisions.

“Yeah, yes, I want more.” Steve forced the words out. He was rewarded with a slow burning kiss. Billy’s lips were warm and lazy, making Steve’s insides melt. He couldn’t stop his hips from grinding down harder on Billy’s thigh. Hands were on his waist guiding his hips in slow movements that had him seeing stars.

“Desperate little slut. But, I need you to remember something. Can you do that for me?” Billy’s hand was around Steve’s throat again, not squeezing, just a promising weight reminding Steve of who was in control. The brunet moaned, but nodded his head.

He shuddered as Billy leaned in close and whispered in his ear. “Remember you don’t know shit about me.” The words echoed in Steve’s head as Billy dropped him on his ass. All pressure and heat vanished, leaving Steve gasping. Billy was gone before enough blood flow returned to Steve’s brain to beg him to stay.


	2. Friday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve and Billy kept their distance for weeks after what happened in the locker room. Steve’s lips felt bruised days after. He hadn’t been able to look at Billy the same way since. Steve had trouble looking at himself the same way, too. He had always known he wasn’t only into girls, but he liked them well enough, and they liked him in return. That was all he needed.
> 
> He hadn’t been tempted to think about why muscles under sun-kissed skin and bright blue eyes had always drawn his eye and made him feel that extra kind of warm, until a certain walking fantasy named Billy Hargrove came storming into his small town to ruin everything. Steve didn’t breathe a word of what happened to anyone. He had all but blocked it out from his memory.
> 
> Which made what happened next… awkward.

The engine roaring up the driveway caught Steve completely off guard. It was only eight at night, not terribly late, but late enough that Steve knew none of the neighbors would be just “dropping by” for a casual check-in. His parents were out of town for the next two weeks, and Steve hadn’t invited anyone over.

He left the comfortable nest he had built on the living room couch to look out the front window. A car sat idling in the driveway. Steve felt the panicked urge to grab his bat from where he had it hidden in his bedroom closet. He reminded himself that demogorgons didn’t drive cars, and shady government agencies wouldn’t send just one.

Taking a deep breath, Steve flipped on the porch light and walked out onto the porch. The headlights of the car were directed at the front of the house blinding him to the driver, but Steve knew that car. He couldn’t see the color in the dark of the evening, but he knew it was blue, a blue Camaro.

He was proven right after the engine cut off and the dim porch light illuminated the deep blue paint of the car. The driver’s side door slowly opened.

“Billy?” Steve took a step off of the porch but stopped short of walking to the car. Long moments of silence stretched between them before Steve could make out the body of the driver awkwardly exiting the vehicle.

“Harrington.” The response was weak, as if the speaker was holding his breath. It was definitely Billy. Steve crossed the last few steps between them. His eyes adjusted to the dark. What he saw stole his breath. Billy leaned against the side of the Camaro, clutching his ribs. There was blood dripping from his swollen nose and a deep purple blotch on his chin.

“What happened to you?” Steve lunged forward, putting his hands on Billy’s shoulders to inspect him more closely. The blond let out a hiss of pain, and Steve reeled back. “Jesus, come inside.” Steve wrapped his arm around Billy’s right side. Together they lumbered into the house.

Steve led them to the kitchen. Pulling out a chair, he watched with an empathetic wince as Billy dropped gracelessly into it. The blond hadn’t uttered a single word since entering the house, and it was starting to make Steve panic.

“Look man, you don’t have to tell me what happened... but is everyone... ok?” Steve didn’t say the names-- Max, Mrs. Hargrove, even Mr. Hargrove. He let it linger in the silence between them. Billy focused his gaze on the patterned tablecloth. Steve could see the muscles of Billy’s jaw working as they boy ground his teeth.

“It’s fine. Just a fight.” Steve waited for more. After a solid thirty seconds of nothing but Billy’s labored breathing, Steve realized there wasn’t any more Billy would say. Steve moved to reach out again, then aborted and stepped away instead. He fled to the bathroom to grab whatever he could get his hands on to clean Billy up with. Stopping at the fridge, he pulled out a few ice packs from the freezer. With the arm full of supplies, Steve sat down at the table next to Billy.

The silence lingered as Steve tried to get his hands to work in some sort of coordinated manner. He held his breath, while gently dabbing an iodine-soaked cotton ball over the slowly oozing cut on Billy’s nose. The blond didn’t even flinch. Billy watched Steve, but his eyes were glazed over. Steve didn’t like how the usually devastating crystal blue of his irises was now a dull grey.

“Billy, you need to go to the hospital, man. You look terrible.” Steve switched from iodine to the wet washcloth to clean up the blood.

“Gee, thanks.” Billy’s response was slow but dripped with sarcasm.

“I don’t mean...” Steve sat back in his chair but just as quickly pulled himself back to the edge. “Look, we can call Hopper. He’s the chief of police, and he’s a friend--” 

“No cops!” Billy shouted. His breath caught from the strain of muscle from the quick movement jarring the muscles around his wounds. The look of pure pain that scrunched up the blond’s face followed by the shuddering, shallow gasps for breath made Steve ache.

“Billy...” He spoke softly. Steve wanted so badly for Billy to see reason. Hopper could help them. He protected El. Surely; he could do something for Billy.

“Cops don’t help. They stick their noses in things and they can’t help. They just make it worse.” He gritted out between clenched teeth. When he looked back up there were tears in his eyes, tears Billy was refusing to shed.

“Ok, no cops.” Steve gave in. He never thought he’d see Billy cry. He couldn’t stand the thought of causing more pain to someone already suffering so much.

They were silent for a moment before Steve picked up the washcloth again. Billy’s breathing was still ragged, but slower now. “Here, let me…” Steve pointed to the bloody stain on Billy’s left side.

Thankfully, his shirt was loose, and they were able to get it off without much pain. It was Steve who sucked in the breath when he saw what was hidden beneath. Billy was staring at the floor again. Steve bit his tongue and went about wiping the sweat and blood from around the fist shaped bruises on Billy’s ribs and stomach.

The blond’s muscles shuddered slightly under Steve’s touch. “Sorry, my hands are cold.”

“It feels good.” Billy admitted, staring at the empty space over Steve’s shoulder.

“Billy, I think your ribs are broken, man.” Steve gently prodded at the skin around the worst of the bruises. The lump of swollen flesh was a dark angry red, darker than any of the other injuries.

“Fuckin’ feels like it.” Billy cursed.

“You know what broken ribs feel like?” Steve looked up and found bright blue eyes staring back at him.

“Not the first fight I’ve been in.” Billy shrugged. He screwed up his face as Steve balked. “It hurts but I can take a deep breath. I’m not coughing up blood. I don’t feel lightheaded. If it were any of those things I’d go to the hospital. I just-- I need to lay low, for, for maybe the night or something.”

“Yeah, man definitely. You can stay for as long as you need. My parents are out for town for a while, but they wouldn’t care either way.”

“Thanks.” Billy said quietly. A long silence followed. Steve didn’t know what to say next, he didn’t know what to do with his hands, hell he didn’t know what the hell was even happening right now. Billy Hargrove, the boy he had literally made out with at their last meeting, was bleeding in his kitchen.

“Hey, look, there’s a TV in the living room, and I made some pizza if you’re hungry.” Billy nodded and stood slowly from the chair. Steve grabbed the ice packs from the table and showed Billy to the couch.

He helped the injured boy carefully lower himself down and pulled every loose pillow within reach to place around Billy’s arms and chest. It took Steve a moment to realize Billy had been staring at him with a bewildered expression.

“Uh, yeah, just get comfortable, here.” Steve shoved the ice packs at Billy before dashing back to the kitchen.

He did his best not to hyperventilate at the sink. He could call someone. Hopper would probably freak out and come over, Nancy, too. Maybe Dustin, the kid was smart, he might know what to do. Of course, Dustin and the whole lollipop guild would probably show up if he made that call. Steve lamented having only busybodies for friends. He popped the pizza into the oven to warm and pulled out a few cans of cola from the fridge.

He hoped Max was safe. Billy said it was fine, didn’t he? And Max had said Billy’s dad never got physical with her. She said Billy always got in the way.

Rubbing his hands over his face, Steve decided the best course of action would be no action. Billy was here, he was safe. Steve figured if he pushed too much, he’d just make Billy bolt and risk things getting even worse. Steve shook his head and plated the pizza. Grabbing the sodas, he walked back to the living room.

The TV was humming quietly in the background. It cast a bright light over the room. Billy lay still on the couch surrounded by the pillow fortress built around him. Steve moved quietly, noticing Billy’s eyes were closed. His face looked relaxed, and his breathing slow.

Without the pain, or anger, twisting his features, Billy looked almost… normal. He wasn’t the bully antagonizing everyone in sight. He wasn’t the cocky show off trying to get everyone to pay attention to him. And, as Steve had realized after Max had told him about their home life, he wasn’t the guarded kid trying to keep everyone from seeing the truth by giving them something loud and beautiful to gawk at.

“Hey.” Steve said quietly, stirring Billy from his sleep. “Here.” He put the plate and soda on the end table closest to Billy’s side of the couch. The hum of the TV and their chewing filling the quiet between them as they ate.

“This is actually good, didn’t know there was a place in this shitty town that could actually make good pizza.” Billy said after finishing his first piece and starting the second.

“There’s not… I made it.” Steve marveled at how he could still feel hesitant to admit something like that to Billy. He’d been cleaning the guy’s blood off his face less than an hour ago, hell they’d kissed the last time they met. So, why did this feel so much more… intimate?

“You made this?” Billy asked, only glancing over at Steve for a moment.

“Uh, yeah, I like to cook.” Steve offered lamely as he scratched the back of his head. There was a long pause where Steve was fairly certain that was the end of the conversation.

“It’s good.” Billy said around another mouthful.

“Thanks.” Steve said into his drink.

They finished the pizza and sank deeper into the couch. The clock ticked past eleven but neither boy noticed. They were both fast asleep as the TV droned on.


	3. Saturday

Warm sunlight filtered through the large glass panes of the living room window, stirring Steve to open his eyes. His neck ached from sleeping upright on the couch. _Must have passed out watching TV again._

Sleep made his eyelids heavy, but he forced them open. Movement out of the corner of his eye had him nearly jumping out of his skin. On the couch, separated by a small wall of pillows, lay Billy Hargrove. A very awake Billy Hargrove, who had apparently been watching him sleep. Everything came flooding back in a rush. Steve forced his dry throat to work.

"Morning...How are you feeling?” He struggled to find the right words.

“Like shit.” Billy huffed. His voice sounded heavy with sleep, the rich deep timbre had Steve's stomach doing a curious little roll.

“Makes sense.” Steve nodded. The silence that followed felt like it had an actual weight to it. It felt strangely intimate to see Billy lazy from sleep in the early morning light.

Should he offer Billy breakfast? A ride home? Ask to take him to the hospital again? What else would they even have to say to each other? This was Billy freaking Hargrove, equal parts heartthrob and psycho. Sure, he looked vulnerable and adorable with heavy eyelids and wrinkles on his cheek from the pillows he slept on, but they weren’t exactly friends.

“You got a shower somewhere in this castle, princess?” Billy interrupted Steve's panic. His voice held a teasing note.

“Of course, uh, I’ll show you.” Steve helped Billy stand with careful hands and slow movements. He watched as the other boy tried to hide his grimaces.

They moved slowly through the house and up the stairs. Steve guided them towards his bedroom and the ensuite bathroom. He wasn't sure what made him pick that bathroom. He could have just as easily taken him to the guest bathroom on the other side of the hall, or his parents’ bathroom that had a walk in shower. Brushing it off as muscle memory, Steve turned the shower water on warm before forcing himself to turn and face Billy.

“I’ll, uh, I’ll just be outside.” Steve offered before ducking out to the safety of the bedroom. He closed the door behind him and let out the breath he’d been holding.

Steve ran downstairs and quickly cleaned up the kitchen and living room. He tossed the bloody washcloth from last night in the laundry room. The water to the shower upstairs cut off just as he finished putting the living room couch back in order.

He moved up the stairs quickly. The bathroom door swung open just as he stepped foot into the bedroom, catching him completely off guard. Billy stood in the doorway wearing nothing but a towel.

“You gotta have some decent hair product in here somewhere.” Billy’s dark eyebrow lifted as he stared Steve down. Steve marveled at the fact that it was Billy who stood nearly naked in a practical stranger's house, and yet Steve was the one feeling his skin heat from embarrassment.

For his part, Steve tried to keep his eyes from dropping down and taking in every inch of Billy’s skin. He failed miserably. The bruises already looked better, less angry-red though still a deep purple that was the completely wrong color for Billy’s tanned, gorgeous body.

A gorgeous body that was waiting on him to answer. Steve choked down the extra spit that had collected in his mouth and nodded. He moved into the bathroom, the smell of warm water and soap filled his lungs, making it even harder to breathe. Taking care not to spill the contents, Steve pulled the large plastic container he used to organize his hair products out from under the sink and placed it on the counter.

“Sweet.” Billy dug in like a kid on Christmas morning. Steve couldn’t tear his eyes away from the pure glee on Billy’s face. He looked cute, Steve had no other words for it. His bright eyes sparked as he examined each bottle, setting some on the counter and others back in the box.

Steve watched Billy’s pink tongue swipe out to wet his lips before bright white teeth worried that same plump flesh. A warmth unfurled in Steve’s belly.

Steve remembered how those lips felt on his own. That afternoon in the locker room, riding Billy’s thigh and getting fully hard in his pants with barely a touch. Just thinking about it had Steve shifting uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

“So, if we’re not talking about _this_.” Steve gestured to the bruises on Billy’s body, not completely sure where his mouth was taking him. “Can we talk about how we made out in the locker room?” Steve watched Billy closely, ready for him to lash out violently. But he didn’t. Instead, he just watched broad shoulders drop low before Billy turned to lean against the countertop, arms crossing over his chest with a wince.

“You had shit on me, I wanted shit on you.” Billy said with a shrug.

“ _Blackmail?_ You kissed me so you could blackmail me?” Steve blinked. Billy just stared back at him, face blank. “I don’t believe you. That wasn’t-- that was-- I mean, goddamn man, that was a hell of a kiss. There’s no way that was just to fuck with me.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” Billy smiled, a rakish tug of lips. It was a look that had Steve’s knees wakening.

“No, you-- no, you’re saying it meant nothing?” Steve felt a panic setting in. In the weeks since they had kissed, he had played that memory over and over and over. He remembered the look of lust in Billy’s eyes. He remembered the heat from Billy’s body when he pressed in close. He remembered how hard Billy’s lips had kissed, like he was starving for it.

“Not saying that. It’s just why I did it.” Billy pushed off the counter and stepped into the other boy’s space. Steve could feel that warmth again, the hot breath on his skin. His own lips parted without even a thought. Billy brushed his nose against Steve’s but pulled back just before taking his mouth.

“It’s nice, making King Steve weak.” Billy smirked. Steve felt the urge to say something snarky back, but his head was all out of words.

Billy crowded in close, taking up all the space, all the air. Steve leaned back into the wall and let their mouths find each other. Steve’s mind stayed blank. It was so easy to slip into the hunger, the neediness.

His eyelids dropped closed as his hands moved carefully to hold Billy’s hips close. The blond must have taken it was a good sign because he pressed his whole body against Steve with a moan.

Heat crept up Steve’s chest and neck. His lips felt tender as Billy nipped at them. He could feel his cock stirring in his pants, but he didn’t want to push. He liked the taste of Billy’s lips. Billy’s tongue moved with a careful precision. Steve never made out with someone who had more experience than he did.

The thought pushed him to turn up the heat. Steve forced his hands to action, one moving down to grasp at the towel around Billy’s hips while the other moved to pull him closer.

The hiss of pain stopped him dead. Blood rushed back up to Steve’s brain to remind him of Billy’s injuries. Billy was hurt, in pain, in hiding. Steve's stomach soured. He was taking advantage. Gently, he pushed Billy’s shoulders away, licking the taste from his lips.

“I should let you get dressed. There’s more aspirin in the cabinet.” He offered, looking down at the floor. “But--uh, you want to swim in the pool? I can lend you some trunks.” Steve refused to allow his eyes to look up at Billy’s face, too afraid of what he would see.

“Sure, pretty boy, that sounds good.” Billy sighed. Steve nodded and dashed out of the room, sure to shut the door behind him. The air felt cold in his bedroom, but he forced himself to move.


	4. Chapter 4

Steve did his best to will away what remained of his erection. He pulled out two pairs of swim trunks from his bureau, quickly shedding his clothing from last night and tossing it into the hamper. He couldn’t stop his stomach from doing flips at the thought of Billy opening the bathroom door just as Steve was changing… but he shoved the thought from his mind.

He forced himself to think about how hurt Billy was, how vulnerable, how last time he had kissed Steve just to fuck with him. To _blackmail_ him.

But his hormone addled mind only conjured up memories of black pupils blown wide, ringed with blue, and staring at Steve. His lips were still swollen from the kiss when he licked them. The taste of Billy was gone, and Steve hungered for more.

With one more mental shake, Steve stomped down to the kitchen and grabbed a few English muffins to toast while scrambling some eggs. Billy came into the kitchen just as Steve was plating the egg and cheese muffins.

Looking at Billy, his breath caught in his throat. Tan skin looked dark and delicious against the pastels of the borrowed swim trunks. Steve remembered buying those shorts because he thought they looked good on him. Now, he realized how sorely mistaken he had been, those trunks were made for Billy.

The low waist lay against muscle and bone, making Steve’s fingers jealous of how it caressed his body so intimately. Billy’s thick thighs drew the eye right to the bulge of his package. Steve bit his lip thinking about how perfectly Billy’s ass must be molded by the fabric.

“Earth to Harrington.” The annoyed tone of Billy’s voice snapped Steve out of his daydreaming.

“What?” He felt his skin heat up, realizing Billy had called him more than once but Steve was too lost in ogling Billy to notice.

“One of those for me?” Billy tilted his chin at the plates of food Steve was holding.

“Yeah, uh, yes. Here.” Steve held one out. Billy took it with a smile.

“Thank you.” Billy’s low voice rumbled over Steve’s nerves. _How did he do that with his voice?_ Steve’s face and neck burned as he watched Billy’s eyes rake over his body.

Steve wished he was better looking, more muscular, less gangly, not covered in weird little moles that stood dark against his already pasty complexion. None of that seemed to bother Billy as his devilish tongue snuck out to dance over his plump lips. Billy took a bite of his breakfast sandwich, and Steve swore his knees were going to buckle from the moan the blond let loose.

“It’s good.” Billy said around another mouthful. Steve decided against trying to say anything intelligent. He scarfed down his own meal, both boys standing in the kitchen watching each other as they ate. Once finished, they put their plates in the sink, and Billy followed Steve out to the pool.

“Damn, you’ve been holding out on me, Harrington. Never invited me over to your pool!” Billy teased as he took in the huge kidney shaped pool complete with its attached in-ground hot tub.

“I mean-- we aren’t exactly friends.” Steve said, the words made him squirm, but they were the truth. He and Billy had reached some sort of awkward rapport since Billy showed up last night. It all felt miles away from the real world, from school where Steve was the fallen king, and Billy the new reigning champion.

Steve had no idea what was going on between them. The attraction, the relative calm, the actual… tenderness. Billy glanced at Steve from the corner of his eye while chewing his bottom lip.

“Yeah, I-- look, I know I’m a dick, alright?” Billy shifted his weight from foot to foot, but still didn’t turn to look at Steve.

“Well, I would say you’re more of an asshole, but you know--” Steve offered with a snicker.

“I’m trying to apologize.” Billy rolled his eyes, taking a weak backhand swing at Steve, who easily dodged with a quiet laugh.

“Seriously? Wow, you’re not very good at it.” Steve laughed harder.

“Well, I don’t do it a lot.” Billy grumbled, blushing red. The color difference brought out the light dusting of freckles on his nose and cheeks. Blue eyes sparked in the sun when Billy finally met Steve’s eyes.

“Which, again, makes you more of an asshole.” Steve watched Billy’s face flush as he prepared to spit back some insult Steve knew would be biting. “Apology accepted.” He kept his smile warm and placed a hand on Billy’s shoulder with a little squeeze of reassurance.

Billy’s puffed-chest bravado sapped from his body at Steve’s words. He blinked at Steve with a confused expression. It made Steve wonder if Billy even knew how to treat people that didn’t want to fight him. _What would Billy Hargrove be like in a world where he didn’t have to prove himself?_

“I’ll go grab us some towels. You want something to read if we lay out for a bit? I can bring the radio out, too.” Steve offered, walking back towards the house.

“Yes, to both.” Billy called after him.

When Steve returned, arms full, he stopped short of the lounge chairs. Billy lay on his back, legs stretching out in the sun. His eyes were closed and his expression relaxed. It reminded Steve of last night, watching Billy sleep, his face calm and beautiful.

“You gonna stand there all day?” That deep voice rumbled again, making Steve’s breath catch.

Steve forced his body to move, clumsily sitting down on the matching lounge chair just to Billy’s right. He dropped the towels and magazines on the ground, but luckily saved the radio from falling. Placing it on the table between them, he turned it on to the local rock station but kept the volume low.

“Good weather today.” Steve commented. His eyes were still glued to Billy’s relaxed frame. The blond had yet to open his eyes.

“For _Indiana_. You guys don't even know what good weather is.” The pretense practically dripped from every word. Steve rolled his eyes.

“We know what it is, we just don’t have it much. And when we do it burns me to a crisp.” Steve lamented, popping open the bottle of sunscreen he had grabbed from the bathroom and squeezing out a liberal amount on each of his pale shoulders.

“Need help?” Billy asked, suddenly speaking into Steve’s ear. Steve hadn’t even heard the guy move. Before he could reply, warm hands were spreading the cool lotion over Steve’s skin. The dual sensation had Steve’s shuddering breath nearly coming to a halt.

He had to give Billy points for thoroughness. His rough hands didn’t miss an inch. Steve was just grateful Billy was sitting behind him and not witness to the flush that burned over most of his face and the growing tightness of his swim trunks.

Each pass of Billy’s hands from Steve’s back wrapped around to the front until his fingers were teasing at Steve’s belly and chest. The wet glide of lotion gave way to rougher friction of skin on skin. Steve couldn’t get his breathing under control. His eyelids were too heavy to hold open. Steve’s head dropped back on Billy's shoulder. The warmth and weight proved too much to resist.

“Think I missed any spots?” Billy’s low voice whispered into Steve’s ear. His hands slid lower. Fingertips teased over the waistband of Steve’s trunks. Steve couldn’t speak, when he opened his mouth the only thing that came tumbling out was a quiet whimper.

“You look hot.” Billy said as he put a gentle hand under Steve’s chin. Slowly, he pulled Steve’s face up to meet his hungry gaze. “Let’s get in the water.” Steve’s eyelids felt heavy. He couldn’t stop himself from looking down at Billy’s mouth and the devilish tongue that wet cherry-red lips.

When Billy pulled away Steve wanted to scream. His body trembled, but his gorgeous tormentor didn’t seem bothered at all. Steve got his eyes to focus just in time to witness Billy cannonballing into the deep end of the pool.

He rushed to jump into the water himself, hoping to hide his obvious erection before Billy surfaced. He nearly tripped over his own feet getting to the water, but Billy was still below the surface as Steve dove in gracelessly. The cool water was enough to get some blood circulating back into his brain, but that didn’t help him feel any more in control.

Steve still felt the resurgence of the uncomfortable confusion he’d felt since their first kiss. _Did Billy like him as a friend? Did he just want to fuck him? Was Billy even into guys?_

He forced his limbs to cooperate and swam a few laps. He pushed his muscles and lungs as hard as he could. He didn’t think about anything, just put his head down and cut through the water with as much force as he could muster.

He swam until his chest was burning. His arms felt heavy and his thighs were weakening. Steve stopped near the shallow end of the pool to rest.

“Pretty impressive, Harrington.” Steve looked to his left, finding Billy lounging against the wall, water lapping at his muscular chest. The bruises looked large but less swollen. “You’ve got a great form.” He purred as Steve paddled closer.

Steve could feel the heaviness in the air between them. It was like a magnetic pull he could either fight or give in to completely. Blue eyes filled with lust watched his every move as Steve drifted into Billy’s space.

Steve didn’t fight as Billy grabbed his wrists to pull him until their bodies were pressed together. Billy leaned his head in low, but Steve pulled his head back just enough to speak.

“Billy-- are you… is this…” He struggled to find the words, as terrified of not knowing as he was of losing what they had if they dared name it.

“ _This_ ,” Billy grabbed Steve’s hips and pulled him close. “This is us enjoying a quiet weekend together, no obligations, no labels, no pressure, no distractions.” He leaned in, and this time, caught Steve’s mouth before he could speak. He held Steve close and nipped at his full bottom lip. Their foreheads pressed together even after they broke apart.

“And what happens after?” It was like a scab Steve couldn’t stop picking at, it hurt, it bled, but he wouldn’t leave it alone.

“I don’t want to think about it. I just want to enjoy right here, right now.” Billy turned them and pressed Steve against the wall. He went willingly.

Strong hands grabbed Steve’s thighs, startling out a very undignified yelp. Before he understood what was happening Billy had Steve's legs wrapped around his hips and pressed his full weight onto him, creating the most delicious friction.

Steve couldn’t hold back his moans as Billy all but attacked his neck with kisses and nips. Their bodies ground together under the water. There was no hiding the hard line of his cock from Billy this time. But neither boy was that concerned about hiding anything at that moment.

Billy’s hands were strong, holding Steve’s ass with a firm pressure, using it to control both of their movements. For his part, Steve was trying to hold on to what little scraps of sanity he had left. The telltale tingle at the base of his spine had his heart racing even more.

Billy, and his goddamned teasing, were turning Steve into a hair trigger. He was about to blow his load from some heavy petting and grinding in the pool.

“Billy.” Steve meant to speak with some authority, or insistence, at least. But it came out as more of a whine.

“What do you need, princess?” That gravelly voice, so low it vibrated around in Steve’s head, and all the way down to his cock.

Steve wanted to pull away, to get some space between them. But his body had other plans. Instead, his hips picked up an even faster rhythm than what Billy’s thick hips were keeping. His breathing was nothing more than desperate pants. His back arched until his head was pressed against the pool’s edge, his body using the leverage to press hard and tight against Billy.

Steve’s face was turned up towards the sun, but his eyes were clenched tight. White burned out his vision as he came. Everything was pleasure and pressure, then it faded to throbbing and the feeling of warm water lapping at his body.

Billy held him tight in his arms, keeping Steve above water. Steve knew if Billy let go he’d be as good as drowned. His hazy brain didn’t seem to mind much. Every muscle went slack, his eyes were open but unfocused.

He knew he was safe. He knew Billy was holding him, kissing him. What else mattered?

“ _Damn,_ princess. You look gorgeous when you come.” Billy kissed Steve’s slack lips gently and walked them back towards deeper waters. He held Steve carefully in his arms as the brunet worked his way through the orgasmic haze.

“Did you…?” Steve blinked a bit faster, his conscious mind finally able to process thought again.

“Nah, pretty close though.” Billy pulled back just enough to let Steve untangle from his hips.

“Want me to-- uh…” Steve suddenly realized he wasn’t sure what to offer in return. He was split between not wanting to be prude and only offer a handjob but feeling far too out of his depth to offer much more.

He’d never really thought about going down on a guy. Sure, he’d thought a lot about messing around with Billy since their first kiss but thinking about getting off and actually considering putting a guy’s dick in your mouth were two very different things. Steve felt a newfound respect for all of the first-time blowjobs he had received.

“Don’t sweat it, princess. We’ll just say you… owe me one.” Billy’s blue eyes were dark, his face twisted into a wicked grin. Steve felt his heart skip a beat.

“--kay.” Steve still felt heavy and giddy. He never wanted this day to end.

They waded in the pool, floating on sunlight and endorphins for what must have been hours. Billy wrapped himself around Steve like an overzealous octopus. His main goal, apparently, was to suck a hundred new marks into Steve’s flesh.

“You’re going to drown us!” Steve laughed, narrowly avoiding taking in a lung full of water. Billy wrapped his thighs around Steve’s waist, sinking them both deeper under the water.

When they broke the surface, Billy was still behind Steve, their legs tangled together, bouncing along the bottom of the pool. “Not a bad way to go.” Billy pressed kisses to the back of Steve’s neck between gasps for air. “Damn, princess, you’re getting burned.” His teeth gently raked over the pinkish flesh of Steve’s shoulder.

“Geez, yeah,” Steve winced at the shocks of pain Billy’s teeth sent over his skin. “Time to go inside!” He quickly slipped loose of Billy’s grip and took off for the ladder at the far side of the pool.

“Not getting away that easy, Harrington!” The guttural shout had Steve’s heart racing. The burst of adrenaline had him across the water and up the ladder in seconds. He dashed past their chairs, grabbing a towel along the way.

Relief had almost set in as he reached the backdoor of the house. He grabbed for the handle just as thick arms wrapped around his middle. Steve would forever deny the undignified yelp he let out at being captured.

“Don’t run from me, princess.” Billy’s low voice sent shivers through Steve’s body. He gasped as Billy pressed him hard against the door.

“Wasn’t running form you-- just getting out of the sun.” Steve grunted, shoving his shoulders back as if he was trying to get away. But then followed it up with a slow roll of hips against Billy’s crotch. The thick line of Billy’s cock pressing into his ass sent electricity zinging through Steve’s body. Billy thrust back hard, sucking air in through his teeth.

“Don’t lie to me either, princess. Or, I’ll have to punish you.” Billy’s hand slid up Steve’s chest until it squeezed at his throat, not cutting off air, just restraining. Steve’s knees went weak at the thought, the restraint, the punishment-- all the things Billy could do to him.

“Promises, promises, Hargrove. Why don’t you put up or shut up?” Steve felt the shift of blood from his brain to his dick. He was powerless to stop his body from reacting. Especially since all his body wanted to do was drop to his knees and beg.

“ _Fuck,_ princess, I’m so glad you said that.”


	5. Chapter 5

The bruising grip on Steve’s wrist barely registered as Billy pulled them both into the house and back up the stairs to the bedroom. The light headedness mixed with a needy hunger, and stole all logical thought from Steve’s brain.

Billy had him pressed up against the back of the bedroom door, grinding their bodies together with nothing but desperation to guide them. The firm press of Billy’s hand against Steve’s throat held him still and was probably the only thing keeping Steve on his feet at the moment.

“Can I fuck you, princess?” Billy’s gravelly voice rasped directly into Steve’s ear. His breath was hot, his mouth was hot, Steve was burning up.

“I--uh…” Despite how ready his body was to get off, Steve realized that getting fucked by a guy would be a lot different than anything he’d ever done before.

“I’ll make it good, I promise. You’ll love all the things I can do to you.” Billy hummed into Steve’s throat as he worried new bruises into the skin.

“Yeah, ok.” Steve’s stomach was in knots. Even as Billy kissed praise and promises into his mouth, Steve felt sick with the combination of hungry anticipation and fear. He loved everything Billy had done to him, he wanted more. He knew anal could hurt. He'd only tried it once with a girl before, and that had been disastrous.

“You got any actual lube?” Billy pulled back enough to meet Steve’s eyes.

“No, usually with girls… we don’t…” He sputtered to find the words, fairly shocked he could feel so embarrassed in the arms of the person who got him off just a few hours prior.

“I got you princess.” Billy turned them and sat Steve down on the edge of his bed. With one more deep, breath-stealing kiss, he sprinted out of the bedroom door. Less than a minute later he jogged back in holding the olive oil that had been sitting out on the kitchen counter.

“Seriously?” Steve squeaked.

“No way in hell are we doing anything dry. Trust me.” Billy kissed away the nervous feeling in Steve’s stomach. And Steve realized that he did, he trusted Billy not to hurt him. “Now, let’s get these wet clothes off.”

Kissing, touching, Billy pressed Steve back into the mattress, seeking every inch of warm skin. Steve could barely register thought until he felt a wet heat surrounding his cock. Everything went a bit hazy in Steve’s mind.

Billy lay between Steve’s thighs, each leg laid carefully over strong shoulders. Steve couldn’t bring himself to look down for fear he would blow his load right then and there. He couldn’t see, but he could sure as hell feel.

Slippery wet pressure teased around the crease of his ass as Billy lazily sucked at Steve’s throbbing member. Steve’s hands dug into the comforter beneath them and twisted the cotton as he tried to hold back his whimpers.

“Princess.” Billy’s voice sounded rough, but Steve knew a command when he heard one. He dared a look down. Billy’s lips were shiny and swollen, his whole face flush. But in his eyes, there was a heat that could burn them both to ash.

“Don’t hold back. You’re so fucking hot like this. I want to hear how good I make you feel. I’m gonna make you scream, and I want to hear it.” Sharp white teeth bit into the milky white skin of Steve’s thigh. The shock of pleasure and pain nearly sent him off the bed. And the responding yelp bled into a moan that only encouraged the blond in his torment.

Steve blushed at the thought of bruises on his thighs. Billy held him open wide as he sucked and nipped at every inch of skin until Steve was fighting tears in his eyes. His throat was sore from crying out, but he wanted _more_.

Oil slick fingers returned to his hole at the same time Billy returned his teasing mouth to the crown of Steve’s dick. The pressure from an intruding finger didn’t feel normal, but coupled with the lashing of a skilled tongue on the most sensitive parts of Steve’s engorged cock, all he could do was moan.

The pressure of one finger became two, then three. Steve couldn’t get his mind to focus on any one sensation. Billy’s mouth continued its slow torture of his cock, his fingers massaging some deep secret pleasure spot inside, while his one free hand clawed from Steve’s nipples to the hypersensitive juncture of his groin and thighs.

“Billy-- Billy, please.” Steve whimpered. His fingers prying loose of the comforter to tangle in sweaty blond locks. Billy dropped Steve from his mouth with a long, wet lick.

“Tell me what you want.” Devious fingers pressed up against that _spot_ again, making Steve groan.

“You, you, want you inside.” The babbling please spilled out of him with no hope of coherence or control. Steve knew he would never be able to verbalize how much he wanted Billy inside of him, so he let his hunger take over.

Desperate hands pulled Billy up from between his legs. His thighs wrapped tight around Billy’s waist as fingers clawed into the muscles of Billy’s back. He didn’t know what to do next but settled on tasting every inch of Billy’s mouth until the blond got with the program.

It didn’t take long. A firm hand at the center of his chest pressed Steve back into the mattress. Billy kept him restrained as his other hand guided his cock to Steve’s entrance. Steve threw his head back with a whimper as Billy pushed inside.

The pressure felt different, firm and thick. Steve’s breath caught in his chest. He bit his lips hard to keep from making any noise. He didn’t want Billy to stop, but it was just so much.

“Steve… princess, look at me.” Steve forced his eyes open. He caught sight of tan skin glistening in the failing light streaming through his bedroom window. “ _Breathe._ ” The cautious smile and warm hands on his shoulders helped untie the knots in Steve’s stomach. He was able to take a deep breath and relax at least some of the tension from his muscles. Billy’s hips didn’t start to move again until Steve was taking slow, steady breaths.

“That’s it, perfect, baby. You feel so damn good.” Billy praised. He kept his pace slow with circling movements of his hips until he found that angle that made Steve cry out.

That same spot that he’d been driving Steve out of his skull with earlier now trembled under the blunt head of Billy’s cock. Steve mewled and squeezed his thighs tighter around Billy’s hips.

“Not gonna last long. Think I can get you to come on my dick?” Billy’s words made Steve’s stomach go taut. Just the thought of blowing his load from Billy’s cock inside of him had lights dancing behind his eyelids.

“ _Yes!_ Fuck, more, more, please, more.” Steve couldn’t stop himself from begging. Strong hands pulled Steve’s thighs higher up from where they squeezed Billy’s waist. With a deep kiss Billy moved Steve so he was nearly bent in half underneath him, setting them both at the perfect angle.

“You’re so fucking good, princess.” Billy cursed and started fucking Steve hard, and fast.

The brunet lost all ability to speak as Billy’s cock pummeled over his prostate. His body was on fire from somewhere deep in his core to the very ends of his fingertips. It felt like an orgasm but drawn out and deeper. Everywhere Billy touched had Steve shivering in pleasure.

Steve forced his eyes open. He wanted to watch Billy’s face, see the lust twist those gorgeous features. Lust for Steve. And that’s exactly what he found. Heavy lidded eyes watched Steve as he went over the edge.

For the second time Steve felt his body give over completely to the most intense orgasm that stole every thought, every breath. He just barely registered Billy’s grip going tight on his thighs. The thrusting slowed and Steve could feel a deep pulse from Billy’s cock unloading inside of him.

Steve wrapped his arms around Billy’s shoulders and pulled him close as Billy collapsed on top of him. They lay there connected, just feeling each other and the haze of bliss as the world moved along quietly outside. Here, in this room, in this bed, it was just the two of them and nothing else.

“Shit… that was… I mean… fuck.” Steve chuckled into Billy’s hair as the blond panted above him. A hard shudder wracked the sweaty muscles Steve still clung to when he laughed.

“Christ, princess, I gotta--” Billy pulled back, his limp, oversensitive cock sliding out of Steve’s body. And that sensation was… different. Steve could feel the sticky wetness seeping out from him but put it out of his mind.

Bloody wash cloths, come and oil stained sheets, he absolutely could not muster up the energy to care right now. Not with Billy pulling him into his arms as if he were afraid Steve was going to disappear.

Steve’s muscles felt loose and clumsy, but he managed to reach into his bedside drawer and pull out a small cardboard box. Bill watched with sleepy curiosity as Steve pulled out a pre-rolled joint and lighter.

“Man, I’m never leaving this bed.” Billy plucked the joint and lighter out of Steve’s hands and lit it, taking a smooth, slow inhale.

“No one’s asking you to.” Steve leaned in close and opened his mouth, looking expectantly into Billy’s eyes. The blond smiled as he exhaled slowly into Steve’s awaiting mouth. They kissed slow between hits, sinking deeper into the warmth of the bed and the buzz of the high.

The smoke drifted through the room as they lay in the dark exchanging kisses and whispers until they both fell asleep.

**SUNDAY**

Sunday morning greeted them the same as Saturday, soft light and Billy’s blue eyes watching Steve’s face as he woke up.

“Morning.” Steve smiled. He felt warm and sore. He floated on the bliss of endorphins and hope that came with new love.

Billy’s face remained stoic as he watched Steve move closer. He kissed back when Steve leaned in close but it was slow. Steve kept his eyes closed rather than look up and see the worry on Billy’s face.

It was Sunday, tomorrow would start the school week. Life would move on again and they would have to rejoin it. Questions sat in his throat, choking. He could ask, he could say the words and make it real and risk shattering everything. He could--

“If you could go anywhere today, anywhere in the world, where would you go?” Steve kissed the warm skin along Billy’s collar bone and breathed him in slowly.

“Driver’s seat of the Camaro, open road... head west.” Billy’s voice was deep and dreamy. His fingers played with Steve’s hair.

“Head home.” Steve kissed the blond stubble along Billy’s jaw. “You’d be the hero that drives off into the sunset.”

“I’m not exactly the hero type.” Billy’s voice was flat as he leaned in close for a kiss.

“Max thinks you are.” Steve whispered with a quick peck. “I think-- well, I think a lot more about you now than I did two days ago.”

“I’m not--” Steve cut him off with a kiss, doing his best to soak up every doubt and wounded thought in Billy’s head.

“You can be anything you want here, with me. We don’t have to be anything else. Just be here with me.” Billy started back at him, eyes tracing every feature of Steve’s face several times over before he spoke.

“Alright, princess, I’m here.”


End file.
